Sire/Skills
Like Heroes, Sires have skills that can improve their fighting ability. The higher a Sire's skills are, the more effective their troops are in battle. It is important for players to remember to put aside coins in order to purchase Sire Skills. Sire Skills are accessed from the Sire Window. Opening the Sire Window and selecting "Sire Skills" will open the feature seen to the right. Here, Sire Skill points can be purchased, allocated, and reviewed. Sire Skill Basics Sire Skills are skills that Sires use to improve their fighting capacity. Sire Skills are divided by Troop Type and Assault Type: there are four major categories of Sire Skills for Infantry, Archers, Calvary, and Mage troops; in addition, these categories are separated by Offensive and Defensive boosts (Img 1). Sire Skill Bonuses Sire Skills provide a standard bonus to your troops' fighting capacity based on how many points you have assigned. As more points are assigned, Sires gain an overall advantage that imitates the advantages seen in the Hero Skills. These bonuses are bench-marked at 120 skill points and 200 skill points for the Offense Tree, and 90 skill points and 200 skill points for each ''branch of the Defense Tree (Img 2). The branches of the Defense Tree regard the troop types that the defensive troop will be defending against. Point Allocation Sire Skill Points are allocated separately for every skill type. This means that in order to provide a bonus for skills in the Defensive or Offensive tree, points have to be added to each section of that tree. Because there are four branches in the Defensive Tree, at first glance defensive skills appear to be cheaper than the offensive skills. However, assuming a balanced development of skills, getting all four branches in the Defensive Tree to level 25 will cost the same as getting the Offensive Tree to level 75. In sum: the cost of acquiring one offensive sire skill point is three times the cost of cost of getting a defensive skill point in a single branch of the defensive tree (Img 3). How do you acquire Sire Skills Sire Skills are purchasable with '''Coins '''or '''Gold' (Img 4). The ratio of Sire Skill Points to Coins 'it 1 Point for every 10 Coins spent. Thus, 500 Coins will provide a Sire with 50 useable points. The limit of Sire Skill Points you can buy with Coins is based on how many coins the Sire has. A Sire can use all of their coins to buy Sire Skill Points, much like a Sire can use all of their coins to purchase recruitable soldiers. The ratio of Sire Skill Points to '''Gold '''is slightly different. At least 10 points must be purchased at any time when acquiring Sire Skill Points with Gold. However, similar to the troop buyback system in refuge, a varying amount of points can be purchased for the same amount of Gold. Up to 804 points can be purchased for the single price of 10 Gold. However, anywhere from 805 - 6994 Points will cost 20 Gold, and anywhere from 6995 - 22224 costs 30 Gold. This staggering difference in cost makes it hard to measure the true ratio of SSP to Gold. ''Sires can purchase 90% more Skill Points using Gold than they can using all of the Coins in their pocket. Sire Skills in Action Sire Skills Tree Sire Skills on your Troops :'''NOTE: ''Sire skills are not active during Hero Quests. During Hero Quests, Sire Skills are nullified and the hero approaches the assault effectively naked.'' The effects of Sire Skills is paired with the skill points of the Hero troops are assigned with. The images below show how this effects the overall fighting capacity of troops. Heroes, even without the addition of Sire Skill Points, will provide troops with better fighting capacity overall than the troops have without a Hero. The effects of Skill Points and Hero Stats on troops' fighting capacity is shown next to the Troop Stats in green (+ ###). Category:Sire Category:Sire Skills Category:About Category:Gameplay Category:Battle